


Black

by KatTheGracefulKlutz



Series: But the Color Burns so Bright [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Cole is scared, Day of the Departed, if that bothers you, mentions of Sensei Yang, mentions of the ninja, supernatural themes, umm there's like one half curse word in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheGracefulKlutz/pseuds/KatTheGracefulKlutz
Summary: Cole had no idea what awaited him, but he'd never know if he didn't go in.





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot takes place during Day of the Departed (three guesses who it's about). Enjoy the read!

Cole was so, so scared. Something was happening to him, something bad. Over the past few weeks, it had been getting more and more difficult to control himself. He'd been phasing through things without really meaning to, and while he knew it was cause for concern, he didn't tell the others.

Being a ghost was something that, no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't and wouldn't understand. If he told them he was losing control, they could begin to lose their trust in him (or worse…). The thought made him so utterly sick to his stomach, he wouldn't have been surprised if he threw up right then and there. He wasn't sure if ghosts actually had the ability to puke, but he also didn't really want to find out.

Either way, he never got the chance. Because there were his friends,  _ leaving without him _ . They hadn't heard him, they hadn't even  _ seen  _ him. If Cole had a heart, he was sure it would be violently pounding at this very moment. His family had forgotten him. They'd  _ forgotten him _ .

He felt sick. He wanted to be angry, he really, truly did, but all he felt was terror, gradually creeping in, no matter how hard he tried to keep it out.

Could he be departed? Was he… gone? For good, was he really? What horrible fate awaited him on this cold, unforgiving night?

He did the only thing he could think to do: steal the yin blade and head for Yang's Haunted Temple; the place where it all started. The place that had quite literally ripped away his humanity and mortality from him.

The thought of stepping foot back inside that absolute hellhole wasn't a pleasant one, but he had no choice. If he  _ was _ departing, he wanted closure, at least.

With almost no idea what awaited him, he closed his eyes for a brief moment, preparing to airjitzu up to the floating temple. Inside, it was dark; so dark he could barely see. The blackness ate him up and swallowed him whole, forcing a shudder through his body. There was no going back now.


End file.
